Ámbar
by Carmen-Fan-Fiction
Summary: Conoces al amor de tu vida. Te enamoras de sus ojos. Se ha grabado en tu alma. La vida te la arrebata. -Nunca olvidaré tus ojos -¿Mis ojos? -Ámbar
1. Alma

¡Hola, hola! vengo con una nueva historia de esta pareja que me vuelve loca *u*

Espero sea de su agrado

¡Disfruten la lectura!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece

**Ámbar**

"**Los ojos son el punto donde se mezclan alma y cuerpo."**

**-Friedrich Hebbel**

Un día creí estar enamorado de mi primera amiga, de mi primer amor de verano.

Vaya, la chica era extraordinaria. Inteligente, bella, amigable, honesta…lo que todo hombre quiere tener, lo que yo quise tener.

La conocí el día que mi padre quiso hacer una fiesta en nuestra casa de verano. Obviamente era verano. Mi padre, _Shinigami-sama_ como el mismo se autoproclama, invitó a la familia Albarn a pasar el verano con nosotros, para así, aprovechar el tiempo en el contrato que uniría a su pequeña empresa en desarrollo a la nuestra, Las Corporaciones Death.

Maka Albarn, es el nombre de la chica. Una joven de 17 años, tez clara, cabello rubio cenizo, una linda sonrisa que destacaba más con sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas…sus ojos fue lo que llamo mi atención al instante, pues yo siempre he creído que los ojos son lo más puro en nuestro ser.

-Bienvenida, señorita Albarn –sonreí caballeroso, invitándola a nuestra casa

-Que chico tan educado, Shinigami-sama, debe estar orgulloso –hablo su padre, el señor Albarn

-Claro que lo estoy, amigo –mi padre con una sonrisa nos miro- y bien, dejemos a esta joven pareja y vayamos al salón principal –miro a la señora Albarn- estoy seguro que le encantará el té –los tres adultos rieron y se alejaron de nosotros

-Maka –dijo por fin- Maka Albarn, dime Maka –sonrió

-Death the Kid, señorita, dígame Kid y un gusto –le sonreí y me quede platicando con ella

Los días pasaron y la señorita Maka era una mujer hermosa.

-Y dime, ¿qué piensas de los ojos? –le pregunté

-¿Los ojos? –alzo una ceja para luego echar una ligera risa- que está constituido por la esclerótica, el iris y la pupila, ¿no?

-Está en lo correcto –sonreí falsamente, erróneo, no era esa la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Ya vamos para la segunda semana…no todo es color de rosa. Por muy inteligente, linda y carismática que sea, no le ayuda para que ella se fije en el interior de alguien. Ella ve lo atractivo que soy por fuera y por dentro, ve los compuestos del que está hecho el cuerpo humano.

-¡Oh Kid! –me miro sorprendida, yo le estaba entregando un ramo de rosas

-Maka, eres una mujer muy hermosa y…y yo…

-Gracias –me interrumpió- son hermosas –sonrió- ¿Y tú qué? –pregunto para que continuara

-Y yo…-le mire confundido- y yo quiero decirte que, me gustas –solté por fin, sonrojado

-Gracias Kid, es un halago muy lindo si proviene de alguien tan guapo como tu –sonrió honestamente- iré a poner estas flores en un jarrón, ¿Ok?

Asentí con la cabeza…es la segunda vez que me rechaza… ¡Demonios!

Los días pasaron y por más que hiciera un esfuerzo ella simplemente decia "gracias" con una sonrisa, y bien después de todo, llegamos al último día en que ella estará aquí

-Maka, ¿puedo pasar? –pregunte dando toquecitos a la puerta

-Pasa Kid –dijo desde el otro lado, pase sin duda

-Maka…ya te vas, ¿no?

-Si –rió- ha sido unas lindas vacaciones, ¿no?

-Claro –sonreí- Oye…te quiero preguntar algo…

-Dímelo

-Me gustas mucho Maka, quiero…quiero ser algo importante en ti –confesé intentando no sonar raro o nervioso

-Oh Kid, eres un lindo chico –me tomo de la mano- eres mi primer amigo –soltó sonriente… ¿por qué sonríe? Me acaba de romper el corazón ¿no tiene sentimientos?

-Claro, mejores amigos –dije ocultando mi tristeza y ganas de morir

-Genial, bueno, ya es de noche –se levanto- buenas noches Kid –se despidió sonriendo

**Aprendí algo nuevo: No puedes hacer que alguien te ame, aunque tú lo anheles.**

De ser un joven de 18 años con el corazón roto, el tiempo me transformo en un adulto de 21 años. ¿Quién diría que el tiempo no se detiene?

No volví a enamorarme, no volví a intentar algo más con alguien. ¿Traumado de mi primer rechazo? Tal vez, mi padre nunca supo de ese ligero trauma, así que nunca me apoyó.

Estoy con Soul, mi mejor amigo y colega en el trabajo. Un chico sin preocupaciones y raramente albino. Se autoproclama _cool_. Luego, esta mi otro colega…o conocido, se llama Black Star y se autoproclama _Dios. _¡Demonios! Todos mis conocidos se ponen apodos y mis queridísimos colegas me llaman _Rayitas,_ haciendo burla de mis 3 líneas asimétricas de mi bendito cabello. ¿Asimétricas? Tengo un "Desorden Obsesivo-Compulsivo" con la simetría. No es tanto una obsesión, es una regla de estética. Algo que decidí poner en mi vida.

Como sea, tengo un aburrido trabajo como vice-presidente de las, ahora, Mega Corporaciones Death. ¿Aburrido? Si, la vida de alguien "Importante" es aburrida y monótona. La odio para ser sincero. Mi verdadero sueño es ser escritor. Un verdadero escritor…pero no, estoy encadenado al puesto de presidente cuando mi padre se retire.

Bueno, dejando de lado eso, es de noche y el aire es fresco pero delicioso. 2 de Noviembre para ser exactos, estamos en un hermoso otoño. Soul me está jalando (no literal) a un restaurante… _Blinde Kuh_. Un famoso restaurante que tiene el toque especial de estar a oscuras. Sí, todo está en negro y no ves absolutamente nada.

Soul me trajo porque me dijo que logro hacer una cita a ciegas pero que la chica no estaba segura así que decidió llevar una amiga y el, decidió llevarme a mí.

-¿Hola? ¿Kim? –pregunto Soul, yo estoy sentado en quien sabe donde junto con quien sabe quien… ¡NO SE VE NADA, DEMONIOS!

-¡Soul! –Dijo la chica- Jajaja…emm, bueno, les presento a mi amiga Chrona

-Hola –saludo tímidamente la chica

-Yo traje conmigo a Kid

-Hola, un gusto chicas –dije mirando a todos lados

-Un gusto Kid, bien, cuéntame Soul…-dijo Kim, empecé a ignorar su plática, no quería meterme

-¿Kid-kun? –Pregunto la otra chica, Chrona, logre sentir una mano tocando mis dedos- ¿Eres tú?

-Si…si tú eres la que está tocando mi mano –ambos reímos.

Faltaron solo ocho simétricos minutos para interesarme en esta chica

-Mi sueño es ser escritor –dije comiendo de mi pastel de fresa- ¿Te gusta la escritura? –ella soltó un suspiro

-La escritura…-pensó- es una de las maneras más bellas de describir a nuestra alma

Me quede atónito…es justo lo que yo he dicho desde hace 6 años. Me quede tan asombrado que ni siquiera hablé, hasta solté su mano.

-¿Kid-kun? ¿Sigues ahí? –pregunto la chica, pude escuchar como su mano tentaba por la mesa. Con torpes tentadas me volví a topar con esta

-Me has dejado impresionado –dije sonriendo

-Es un placer –rio gentil

-¿Y tu sueño? –pregunté…creo que la agarre desprevenida porque me contesto con un "¿Mmmm?" lleno de comida.

-Ah, mi sueño…-hablo muy bajo, casi no la escucho- Es ser pintora –sentí que sonrió, mi alma lo sintió

-¿Has pintado? –le pregunté curioso

-Solo una vez, pero fue pedido de alguien así que no fue una obra mía

-No vino del alma

-Correcto –dijo- ¿Conoces a _Hilma Af Klint_?

-No, por favor lléname de conocimiento –sonreí, intentando buscar sus ojos

-Una artista y pionera del arte, la primera en dar la espalda a la realidad visible. Paisajes de estilo naturalista…-se quedo en silencio- vaya, realmente es un ejemplo a seguir –sonó conmovida

-Quiero ver sus pinturas –dije calmado, disfrutaba su delicada voz y amé como expreso eso

-Debes –rio- ¿Y tú? ¿Amas a alguien?

-Diría Rainbow Rowell pero John Katzenbach se ha convertido en un favorito

-De lo cursi te vas al misterio

-La manera de redactar es precisa

-Concuerdo en eso…y dime Kid –tomo de su copa (me imagino yo)- ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

¿Mis ojos? ¿Esta chica se interesa de los ojos? Oh por Dios…

-Ámbar –dije tomando de mi copa de vino, sin importancia

-¿Qué? –se sobre exalto, lo sentí en su mano- ¿A-a-ámbares? –tartamudeo

-Si… ¿hay algo con eso?

-Antes dime, ¿Crees en el alma? –dijo después de un largo silencio

-"Los ojos son el punto donde se mezclan alma y cuerpo"

-_Hebbel_ –respondió ella **(1)**, yo sonreí

El rato pasó lento, precioso, único.

Pero no todo dura para siempre.

-Oye, dime, ¿Por qué lo de mis ojoss…-el sonido de un celular me interrumpió

-Disculpa- dijo en suave voz y saco su teléfono…según yo eso lo dejas en la entrada

Bendecí al cielo por hacerla dejar traerlo, pude notar un poco de su mejilla al momento en que lo puso en su oreja

-¿Arachne? Si, disculpa, voy para allá –contesto angustiada

-Señorita, no puede entrar con eso –dijo un mesero, Chrona cerró su celular

-Disculpe, tengo permiso especial –dijo angustiada- de todas formas ya me voy

Escuche el chillido de la silla al arrastrarse, mi corazón se encogió.

-Discúlpame Kid-kun

-¿Eh? ¿T-te vas? –pregunte angustiado, levantándome del asiento

-Me volverás a ver –sonó segura- cuídate –hablo y yo en un tonto intento empecé a mover las manos y lo único que conseguí fue tirar algo

-¿Kid? –pregunto Soul

-¿Ah? ¿Y Chrona? –hablo Kim

-Se fue…-dije intentando ubicar donde estaba- ¡Mesero! –grite

-Mala suerte viejo –rio Soul. Si supiera donde se encontraba, ahorita estaría tirado en el piso

-¿Pasa algo señor? –pregunto un tipo que me agarro del hombro

-Quiero salir –dije en modo de orden, el chico me guió a la salida

-Vuelva a visitarnos –escuche decir a la recepcionista al momento en que salí.

Mi vista estaba algo borrosa y mareada. Me talle los ojos y vi con desesperación a todos lados. No había nadie, volví a ir a la recepción.

-Disculpe, vio a salir de prisa a la chica más hermosa del lugar…-la señora alzo una ceja- Chrona –dije y esta vio en una libreta

-¿Una chica de cabello rosa? –pregunto

-Dios no lo sé, haya no hay luz –dije molesto, la señora me miro de mala gana

-Y yo no soy adivina, joven –me miro retadora para al final decir:- Si no sabe sus rasgos no le podre ayudar.

Me di un zape a la frente y revolví mi cabello. Salí de nuevo, derrotado.

¡KIM! Ella era mi esperanza.

-¿Kid? –pregunto una voz femenina, me voltee

-¡KIM! –Sonreí - ¿Dónde vive Chrona? ¿Me das su número?

-Quisiera pero no te conozco y yo cuido a mi amiga –dijo aterrada por mi "interrogatorio"

-Disculpa –baje la mirada

-Si sabes sus gustos, probablemente la vuelvas a ver –dijo en una sonrisa, sonreí también

-¿Kid? –pregunto Soul quien salía del restaurante

-Soul –le mire contento

-¿Ah? ¿Y esa cara de tonto? –rio- Como sea, vámonos preciosa –le dijo a Kim, luego se volteo a verme- Hoy hay acción –me guiño el ojo, yo solo negué con la cabeza

Me di la vuelta, y empecé a caminar a mi casa, sonriente…realmente feliz.

No sabía su número o su nombre completo. Tampoco me dio descripción de cómo era y tampoco me dijo sobre su trabajo.

Lo único que tengo es que ama a _Hilma Af Klint_, cree en el alma, creo que le interesa el color ámbar y su mayor suelo es ser pintora.

**Eso es lo único que se, eso es lo único que tengo, ese es mi único tesoro.**

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?

Por favor díganmelo :)

Esta historia es algo confusa...creo.

Lo que más va a importar es _el alma_ y _los ojos_, digamos que es el tema principal...

¡Les tengo una pregunta! ¿Les gustaría que hiciera una historia llena de lemon?

Claro, la pareja principal seria Kid y Chrona.

Por favor avísenme. Ya tengo la idea principal, solo falta desarrollarla n.n

Bien,** ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **

_¿Review?_


	2. Eternamente

¡Hola, hola! Vengo con la continuación de esta nueva historia.

Espero les guste :)

¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

**Ámbar**

**"El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el alma."**

**William Shakespeare**

Una semana ha pasado

Una semana que no he logrado verla

-¡Vamos Kid! Deja de tener esa cara larga -me hablo Black, golpeándome la espalda

-Viejo, ¿te pones así por una desconocida? No es cool -rio Soul para después tomar de su café y leer el periódico

-No es desconocida...-dije molesto.

Mi alma la necesita, realmente la necesito.

-Déjate de tonterías -hablo Black para después ponerse a buscar estúpidas páginas de internet en su computadora

-Oye viejo -Soul se paró de golpe de su silla, haciéndome voltear a verlo- es Kim -dijo mirando el periódico, me lo paso

-Huh? -dije sin comprender

-¡Es ella! -señalo con su mano a Kim. Mire sin importancia hasta ver a la persona que estaba alado de ella.

El corazón empezó a latir fuerte.

Me levanté de la silla y agarre el periódico.

Una chica pequeña, delgada y fina con una sonrisa simétrica y unos ojos angustiados se mostraba en la foto a blanco y negro.

_¡ARACHNE-SAMA, LA MEJOR DISEÑADORA DE MODAS DEL AÑO!_

_La hermosa diseñadora francesa ha llegado a Suiza para mostrar el último grito a la moda. Su exclusiva colección será mostrada en el Museo de Vitlycke con la corta fecha de dos semanas..._

Deje de leer y me fui de inmediato.

-¡Mi periódico! -logre escuchar a Soul gritar. Me valió poco.

Puse en marcha mi auto y me fui al lugar... Para encontrarme con la grata sorpresa de que la exposición inicia a las 8 de la noche. Bueno, mínimo es una hora simétrica.

Llegue a mi simétrica mansión y me encontré con la sorpresiva presencia de mis primas.

-¡Kid! -salto sobre mi Patty

-Vaya, el pequeño creció -sonrió Liz

-Chicas -salude- ¿Qué les trae por acá?

-Vinimos a ver a Arachne, ¿no es obvio? -dijo Liz alzando las cejas y con sus manos cruzadas

Viajar desde Los Ángeles a Suiza para ver a una diseñadora no era algo obvio o normal

-Claro, como olvidar que eres _seguidora fiel de la moda- _Si, así se autoproclama

-No lo has olvidado -sonrió- bien, debemos arreglarnos para esta noche

-¡Pero si son las 4 de la tarde! -hable histérico, mis primas sólo viven por la moda

-Ya, ya, Kid -dijo Patty dándome palmaditas en la espalda para luego, irse con Liz a vestir.

Mis primas eran lindas. Altas, rubias, ojos azules y piel clara. Liz es la mayor, 24 años, es modelo y creo que está comprometida. Patty es la menor, 22 años y es dueña de una tienda de surf, por consiguiente sé que es campeona de un torneo de surf...tampoco estoy seguro de eso. Como sea, ambas aman la moda y siempre van a donde la moda llama.

Mientras arreglaba papeles y esperaba a mis primas me puse a pensar en esa chica.

No solo mi corazón, otro fuerte impulso me hace buscarla y necesitarla como el aire. El alma.

La hora llego y junto con mis primas, nos fuimos al lugar.

El museo estaba lleno de personas elegantes y distinguidas. Tome un respiro y me adentre al lugar, estoy a punto de conocer a la chica más perfecta.

-¿Kid? -me pregunta Liz

-Ustedes vayan a ver, yo buscare algo -Liz asintió y Patty me miro extrañada

Me puse a recorrer el lugar, buscándola.

Veía chicas pasar y pasar. Todas elegantes y lindas pero ninguna me hace correr hacia a ella o acelera mis latidos.

Viendo a todos lados, me percato de una pintura...

La cara de Arachne pintada a blanco y negro, lo único que resaltaba eran sus grandes ojos y gruesos labios que estaban pintados en morado. Su cara era simétrica.

-¿Le gusta? –pregunto una ligera voz a mi lado

-Claro, solo mire, ¡Es simétrico! –sonreí sin dejar de ver la pintura

-¿Simétrico? –pregunto confundida, me voltee para aclarar sus dudas pero me quede estático al ver la proveyente de la fina voz

Una cara extremadamente fina con un color extremadamente blanco. Sus ojos parecían estar siempre angustiados pero su color azul marino te atrapa. Un cabello rosa opaco tirando a lila. Unos labios finos pero carnosos, con un natural color rosa turco. Su miraba me petrifico pero me miraba igual de atónita.

En un instante volví a nacer.

-Ámbares…-hablo en susurro, sacándome de mi observación

-¿Disculpa? –logre decir más chillón de lo quería, me aclare la voz

-Tus ojos son ámbares –me miro directamente a los ojos- Kid…-sus comisuras se alzaron.

Me mostro la más bella sonrisa que he logrado ver.

-Chrona…-dije en voz baja y sonrojado. Ella asintió.

-Un gusto Kid-kun –alzo su mano, sin dudar la estreche.

-Chrona, ¿En serio eres tú? –pregunte aun si creerlo

-No todos aman a Rainbow Rowell –se acerco peligrosamente a mi- ni tienen ojos ámbares.

Su acercamiento era bastante, quería ver mis ojos. Mi gran altura (1.88) impedía a la pequeña joven (1.57) ver mis ojos con claridad, así que fui caballeroso y me incline hasta su cara. Se sonrojo.

-Nunca había visto unos –confeso embellecida con mis globos oculares. La cara me ardía por tener esa linda cara tan cerca. La empiezo a examinar.

Sus angustiados ojos son hermosos. Azul marino o hielo…no importa, son hermosos. Sus labios están entre abiertos y ruego a todos los cielos que me de la fuerza suficiente para no lanzarme a ella y besarla. Sus rosados pómulos me hacen pensar que ella es hecha por dioses…

-¿Kid? –logre escuchar a Patty

-¿Patty? –dije bajo, intentando no distraer la exanimación que tenia Chrona conmigo. Sus pupilas tan dilatadas...se contrajeron.

Patty la empujo y por suerte yo logre tomarla del brazo.

-¿Eh? –logro decir Chrona, mirando a todos lados

-¡Patricia! –le mire enojado, ella me ignoro y solo veía de mal forma a Chrona

-¿Quién eres? –escupió mi prima

-Chrona Gorgon, señorita –sonrió, ignorando su mala gana

-Patty, ¿por qué la empujaste? –le mire aun enfadado, sin soltar a Chrona del brazo

-Estaba muy cerca de ti –me miro. Chrona y yo nos sonrojamos.

-No tenían porque empujarla, discúlpate –ordene, Patty solo torció los labios

-Disculpa –dijo y se dio la vuelta

-Perdónala, es mi prima…no se qué le pasa –dije nervioso

-No hay problema –se alejo de mi agarre- perdón por mirar tus ojos

-Por mí, hazlo para toda la vida –pensé en voz alta. Las adorables mejillas de Chrona se sonrojaron

-No veo que te detiene –susurro en lo bajo. Mi corazón brinco. Abrí mis labios para responder pero ella me gano- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que trabajo aquí? –me miro curiosa

-¿Tomamos un café? –sonreí, ella asintió con la cabeza.

. . .

-Así que gracias a un periódico, ¿eh? –dijo viendo su taza

-Raro, ¿no? –Dije mirando por la ventana- aun así, agradezco a los cielos por esa señal –confesé, ella se volteo a verme, imite su acción

-¿Simétrica? –preguntó mirándome, esperando una respuesta.

Alce una ceja y de nuevo iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió

-La pintura –dijo

-Lo es, ¿no te parece? –dije y ella rio

-Nunca escuche tal alago –tomo de tu taza

-¿Es tu pintura? –pregunte asombrado, ella asintió con la cabeza- Vaya…tienes talento, digo, hacer una cara humana tan perf…-sus delgados, largos y fríos dedos me callaron

-No lo digas –me miro entre seria y angustiada- romperás con la originalidad

-¿Originalidad? –pregunte

-Simétrico –sonrió, los dos sonreímos

Ambos tomamos de nuestras tazas y ella fue la primera en decir algo

-Hagamos una promesa –dijo seria, yo la mire sin entender

-¿Promesa? –ella asintió

-Nunca olvidemos nuestros ojos

-¿Nuestros ojos? –no entendí muy bien

-Cuando hablemos, hay que mirarnos a los ojos; cuando reiremos, hay que mirarnos a los ojos; cuando nuestra alma este en agonía, hay que mirarnos a los ojos

-Promesa –dije mirándola a los ojos

Paso el rato y lo único que pude concluir es lo siguiente:

**Pase lo que pase, quiero estar con esta chica hasta el día de mi muerte.**

-¿Van a querer algún postre? –pregunto el mesero

-Si –afirmo Chrona, me miro y me guiño el ojo

-Claro –hable por su señal

-Yo quiero una crepa de chocolate con mermelada de mango y una malteada de fresa-ordeno para luego mirarme- ¿Y tu Kid-kun?

- Vamos Chrona, dime Kid -sonreí- y quiero pastel de chocolate y una malteada de vainilla -dije animado

-En seguida -dijo el mesero para alejarse

-Te gusta el chocolate, ¿eh?- me miro picara

-Si –reí- ¿Por qué?

-Es afrodisíaco -sonrió

-¿Eh? -le mire sonrojado

-Sí, ¿no sabías? -rio- dicen que si comes chocolate tu deseo, excitación y satisfacción sexual se vuelven altos -sonrió, yo me quede estático -Oh, ya vienen -rio nuevamente, el mesero dejo los postres en frente.

Pedí otro pastel de chocolate.

Terminando de comer, iba a dejarla en su casa pero creo que ella tiene razón, mi deseo sexual aumento...tanto que les juro que estoy sudando.

-¿Kid-kun? -me miro extrañada

-Chrona, ¿estás segura lo que dijiste sobre el chocolate? -le mire algo serió

-No, sólo lo he leído

-Perfecto -dije y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi mansión

-Jajaja Kid ¿a dónde vamos?

-Mi mansión

-Bien -sonrió y...me impresiono que no me haya preguntado algo como "¿tienes una mansión?"

Nunca pensé que habría una chica así.

¡Llegamos! Bien, espero no piense que soy un depravado.

-Simétrica -sonrió al verla, sonreí también

-Exacto -le mire al abrir la puerta. Vi las luces apagadas, así que Liz y Patty no están

-Y dime Kid-kun ¿a qué he venido a tu casa? -me pregunto entrando al lugar, cerré la puerta y me acerque a ella

-Primero, te he traído para ayudarte a comprobar esa información -me acerque peligrosamente a ella, la tomé de la cintura y una corriente eléctrica paso por mi espalda. Luego, recorrí mi nariz por su cuello, ganándome suspiros de ella- Segundo, dime Kid...

. . .

-¡KID! ¡KID! ¡KID! -gemía completamente excitada, rasguñándome la espalda y moviendo sus caderas al compás de las mías.

Salía y entraba de esa preciosa peli rosa que se retorcía debajo de mí. Disfrutando su húmeda, estrecha y delicada entrada.

-Chrona, eres tan mmmm -no podía hablar bien, estaba demasiado excitado

-Kid, más, más -decía ronca, tanto por la excitación como lo afónica que estaba quedando por gemir y gritar tanto

-Chrona…Chrona -gruñí mientras mordía sus pequeños pechos y con mis manos masajeaban sus muslos, la aprisioné más con mi cuerpo- ¿Te gusta?

-Kid no te detengas ¡AAAH SI! ¡Sigue, sigue! -rogaba cual niña

Tener a esa preciosidad bajo mi disposición me hacía sentir mejor que un puto Dios.

Me vine en ella, llegamos a un precioso orgasmo

-Kid...-dijo delicadamente mi nombre en gemido y me sentí su dueño- más...-me rogó abriendo más sus piernas

La noche paso y el hacer el amor con ella, en cada segundo se volvía mejor.

Nos amaneció en el cuarto.

-¿Chrona? –pregunte a la hermosa joven desnuda que estaba dormida en mi pecho, empecé a jugar con su asimétrico y suave cabello

-Kid…-hablo en susurro- hagamos otra promesa

-¿Cuál promesa, mi ángel? –le mire sonriendo, ella alzo la mirada para chocar con mis ojos.

-**Eternamente** –me dijo

-**Eternamente** –le conteste

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Por favor háganmelo saber :)

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

_¿Review?_


	3. Cambias mi vida

**Ámbar**

"**El alma es aquello por lo que vivimos, sentimos y pensamos"**

**-Aristóteles**

Dos hermosos meses han pasado.

Chrona ha cambiado mi vida radicalmente.

-Cielo, me tengo que ir -dijo apurada. Yo seguía dormido mientras ella olía deliciosamente a Chanel núm. 5

-Cuídate amor -sonreí y ella me dio un rápido beso para después, cerrar la puerta

Vivimos juntos...o algo así.

Un día estamos en su casa y el otro en la mía...o nos quedamos en algún hotel.

Tenemos un... ¿noviazgo? No nos gusta etiquetar, así que ambos decimos que _nuestras almas están en conexión infinita._

Con pereza me levantó, miro mí alrededor y me dispongo a tomarme un baño.

Mi trabajo es igual a excepción de que ahora tengo una motivación, una razón por la cual luchar.

Mientras yo acomodo papeles, voy a juntas, hago estadísticas de la compañía y me comunico con otras, mi queridísima Chrona está con Arachne, su jefa y tía.

_/-Si tanto amas pintar… ¿por qué no lo haces? _

_-Arachne, es mi tía y ella me tiene encadenada a su lado…es difícil explicarlo, ¿comprendes?_

_Me miro angustiada, yo asentí con la cabeza_

_-¿Has pintado? –pregunte aunque eso ya lo había hecho_

_-Ya te dije…-suspiro- pero la verdad es que si –confeso y me quede asombrado _

_-¿Puedo verlas? –pregunte, ella asintió_

_Vamos a su departamento para mostrarme unos cinco cuadros._

_-Todos tienen ojos ámbares…-dije atónito. Dos caras humanas, un cuervo, ardillas y una criatura extraña estaban pintadas y sus ojos eran ámbares_

_-No mentí al decir que es favorito –sonrió para después mirar con melancolía sus obras- no he hecho más…ser la manager de Arachne es difícil, más aún cuando sale tanto del país_

_-¿Volverás a salir? _

_-Probablemente –bajo la mirada, mi corazón se apretó_

_-No, sal de ese trabajo_

_-No puedo, ya te lo dije –me miro entre molesta y triste- tengo un contrato con ella…-no estuve tan convencido de lo que dijo_

_-¿Contrato? –alce la ceja_

_-10 años…llevo 3…/_

…

Termine mi trabajo, miro el reloj.

-6:54…-dije, mi sola voz resonó en toda mi oficina

Salgo y me voy a esperar a Chrona al trabajo.

-¡Kid! –me saluda, agitándola la mano y sonriendo, saliendo del edificio de Arachne

-Querida –le sonrío recargado en el auto, para luego, ver como su pequeño cuerpo se desvanece

En acto seguido corro hacia ella.

-¡CHRONA! –le grito, la cargo y ella se quita las lagrimas de sus ojos

-So-solo me caí…-hablo algo avergonzada

Chrona en una persona pequeña y a Arachne le molesta eso –aunque a mí me obliga a utilizar enormes tacones, y aunque sea buena andando en ellos, siempre intenta correr en piso uniforme, haciendo que se tropiece.

-¿Qué hare? –se pregunto molesta, mirando sus raspadas

-Te curare –le dije dándole un vistazo a su rodilla pero sin dejar de manejar

-No hablo de eso –me miro angustiada- Si Arachne me ve otro curita se va a enojar –sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente

Aunque parezca una actitud infantil, realmente es algo preocupante para ella. Arachne es estricta en cuanto a la moda y siempre la obliga a ser una persona que ella odia.

…

Los días pasan y mi vida con Chrona es algo inexplicable.

Mi vida cambio. Si, cambio.

Chrona me trajo aquella felicidad y calma que mi alma buscaba con desesperación.

La amo. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Cuando amas algo simplemente se vuelve lo más valioso en toda tu vida, lo indispensable, se convirtió en parte de mi alma.

"_Si un corazón triste pudo ver la luz, si hice más liviano el peso de tu cruz, nadie tiene a nadie y yo te tengo aún, dentro de mi alma. Siento que me amas, chau, hasta mañana." -Fito Páez_

Por un largo tiempo sentí que esa felicidad era duradera.


	4. Revuelves mi cabeza pero no mi corazón

¡He aquí a ÁMBAR! Si, lo se, el tiempo que me he tardado ES ATERRADOR, lo siento :(

¡POR FAVOR LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.

* * *

**Ámbar**

"**Las almas más grandes son tan capaces de los mayores vicios como de las mayores virtudes."**

**-René Descartes**

-No podré ir, Soul –le dije a mi amigo, mientras este me miraba suplicante

-Sabes que no me gusta ir solo…por si me deja plantado…-lo último fue dicho en bajas palabras

-Pero Chrona está enferma y quiero ir con ella –dije decidido, mi Chrona estaba en la cama, sintiéndose mal por el fuerte dolor de rodillas que tiene

-Solo serán minutos… ¡POR FAVOOOOR! –Soul lo pidió con demasiada preocupación y eso no es algo normal en el…así que acepte

Ya estamos ahí, en el teatro, esperando a la siguiente cita a ciegas de Soul. Aunque no quiera, tengo una enorme cara de molestia, no puedo ocultar lo tanto que deseo estar cuidando a Chrona en estos momentos.

-¡Oh! ¿Soul? –una chica pelinegra y con un buen cuerpo se acercó a nosotros

-¡Jacqueline! Que hermosa eres –le dijo Soul en forma seductora

-Jaja, ay Soul –rio tímida para luego, mirarme con confusión- ¿Y tú?

-Yo…-Soul me callo

-Es un amigo que vino, pero NO con nosotros, claro…-sonrió y al enfatizar ese NO me di cuenta que me debía de ir

-¿Solo? ¡Oh vamos! Ven con nosotros –me invito la chica

-No, yo debo ir con mi…-nuevamente fue interrumpido por ese maldito albino

-¿Quieres que nos acompañe? ¡Claro! –mire a Soul con fastidio, realmente le urge una novia y hace todo lo que la chica quiere

En par de minutos, estoy en la sala, viendo como Soul le coquetea en voz baja y como la chica se rinde ante su sonrisa… si es bueno en la primera cita, ¿por qué siempre arruina la segunda? Agh, que idiota es…

-¿Qué te pareció? –escucho la pregunta de Soul, desvío la mirada para no meterme en su conversación

Camino, camino…gente y más gente pasa a mí alrededor. La obra fue buena pero no la disfrute, claramente me faltaba Chrona a mi lado.

Chrona…mi linda muñeca de porcelana…-suelto un suspiro inesperado e inconsciente- con una sonrisa en mi rostro, veo a todos lados, cuando… otra mirada me ve…

-¿Kid? –pregunta una voz femenina, mientras se acerca en un pequeño tambaleo de caderas…

Me quedo sin responder, analizando el rostro de la chi… oh por Dios…

-Maka…-digo sorprendido, ella sonríe

-¡No me has olvidado! –dice y me toma del hombro

Recuerdos, momentos y temores se van a mi mente y me revuelven. Ahí está, la chica que me partió en mil pedazos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Sonriente, hermosa e inesperada, así es Maka.

-Nunca pensé encontrarte de nuevo –le dije aun con cierta confusión

-El mundo es pequeño –me dijo en risas, sus jades ojos me miraron con ¿ternura? No conozco esos ojos…para ser sincero, ni siquiera me hace pensar en arcoíris como antes

-Hey Kid, te has encontrado a una linda chica –dijo Soul, acercándose

-Ella es mi primera amiga… Maka –le dije, presentándola

-Jaja, eso me hace sonar vieja, Kid –rio y vi como mi desesperado amigo la miraba con asombro

-¿Y Jacqueline? –le pregunté y este me miro

-Fue al baño –dijo sin importancia

-Wow, ¿y si hacemos una cita doble? –opinó Maka, recibiendo un "¡Sí!" inesperado de Soul

-No, no, no, yo me tengo que ir –dije apurado

-¿A dónde? ¡Kid! Ves a tu amiga de años y te vas así como así –me miro Maka en forma de puchero y me tomo del hombro- Vamos por un café –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-¿A-a dónde van? –pregunto Soul, el cual fue ignorado por Maka

-Maka, detente, tengo que irme –le dije apurado y me separe de ella

-¿Dejaras a una dama sola a plena noche? –Dijo dramáticamente, al ver mi poco interés, su cara cambio- mínimo acompáñame a mi casa, vivo por aquí cerca –me pidió

-¿Por dónde? –fue lo único que dije

-Dos calles

Ella hablaba y hablaba, no se callaba. Sus pláticas eran algo informativas y curiosas, pero aun así no me interesaban, solo pensaba en el dolor de pies que traía por caminar todo el día y en la forma en que se curvean las pestañas de Chrona al dormir.

-Aquí es…-dijo para al fin detenerse, en la puerta de un gran edificio, me imagino que vive en departamento

-Ok, bueno, buenas noches Ma…-me callo

-¿No quieres pasar? –Dijo casi desesperada por callarme- sabes…-se acercó a mí, yo la mire extrañado- hice mal en rechazarte aquella vez en tu casa de verano…y quisiera recompensarte…-su voz torno seductora y se empezaba a pegar a mi cuerpo.

* * *

¡CHAN CHAN! Apareció Maka y lo deje en poco suspenso...creo...

Lo se, la tardanza ha sido horriblemente larga, hasta para mi, les juro que solo he tocado Microsoft Word para hacer los trabajos de mi escuela:(

Es corto el capítulo, lo se, disculpen también eso.

Perdonen mis tonterías, en serio ¡PERO NO DEJARE NINGÚN FIC!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**

¿Review?


End file.
